I Fell in love with a Werewolf
by Cheer123s
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so be kind. Its about Nessie turning into a Vamp. and confusing relationship with Jacob
1. Teasing Chapter 1

_This Picks up When Nessie is 16 and is starting to change into a vampire more._

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_

_**(I will probably stay in Renesmee view the whole story)**_

_Nessie POV:_

"_I love winter time, It's the best time of year" I said out loud. _

_I was laying down in the snow making snow angels. My best friend in the world Jacob was sitting in the snow crouched next to me wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and sneakers. _

_where he is sitting you can see the snow has started to melt because his body temp. _

_See the thing with Jacob is he is a Werewolf! I know pretty cool right. People would normally freak out about this sort of thing but to me its pretty normal. _

_My name is Renesmee Cullun. I am Half Vampire and half human. How did that happen you may ask? Well my vampire dad knocked up my still human mother. Then bada bing bada boom here I am. Being half and half has its advantages. 1 I grow faster than your average human. I am 13 and look like a 18 year old, and im just as smart as one. 2 I can run pretty fast and long without getting tired. 3 My skin is just as tough as a vampire. But one of my favorite things is I can either live off of real food or blood! Im just glad that Jacobs blood doesn't smell like a humans cause I could never hurt him. That would kill me so much._

_Jacob is my Best Friend Ever! He has been there for me since I was born. _

_Today me and Jacob are just hanging out behind my house in the woods. Its so peaceful out here. The only thing I can hear is the me and Jacobs breath going in and out of our lungs. Reaching over I go to wear Jacob is laying and rest my head on his stomach. His body instantly warms up my cold red ears to a normal temperature. _

"_What are you doing" he asks me._

"_Well clearly im using your stomach to warm up my ears. You got a problem with that?" I answer back. _

_He doesn't answer me back. Instead he grabs my legs and stands up so that he is holding me upside down. "LET ME GO!" I say laughing. I can feel all the blood rushing to my head; it only makes me fight back harder. _

"_Your so weak munchkin" he says and starts to tickle me. Thrashing in his arms he finally drops me on the wet snow. _

"_Im going to get you" I scream at him. He just winks that brown eye at me and takes off running to the house. We make it inside I watch as he nearly trips on the stairs then slams the door to my room shut. Following him inside my room I look around. I don't see him. _

_I could have swore he ran in here. I took two steps into the room when I heard the door slam shut. Standing in front of it was a very hot and shirtless Jacob Black. He walked towards me and I took two more steps back. We did this a couple more times till I felt my knees hit my bed causing me to fall on it. _

_Jacob just smirks at me knowing that he has caught his prey. He leans over the bed and gets directly on top of me. All I can do I stare. Never breaking eye contact he brings his face close enough to mine that their all most touching. _

_He dips his head to my neck running his nose up it till he gets to my chin. Then with no warning he licks my face from my chin to my forehead! Ugh that is SO gross!_

_I narrow my eyes at him. Smirking again he leaves me just sitting there with that still dazed look. _

_Ok I admit it. I am in love with Jacob. When I was younger we used to be just friends but since my last birthday I have started to like him as something more. Im afraid to tell him what I think. He probably just wants us to be friends. But maybe there is a part of him that likes me like I like him! _

_I can see it now. Taking afternoon runs in the autumn afternoon. Kicking up red and orange leaves as we run through them forcing them to get carried with the wind, watching deer and other little creatures hiding into safe confines, the gentle cool breeze blowing my hair back like a curtain in the wind. It would the best day ever. _

_Or maybe eating popcorn on his bed while we watch some movie! I could be curled up in his russet colored arms feeling the sturdy protective shield around me. We would make such a good match. My creamy colored skin and red ringlet curls would match his russet skin and black onyx hair. _

_He could hold me at night playing with my hair till I fall into a peaceful slumber. All these fantasies that could be mine, But the real question is is it possible and how will I make it happen. Well one thing for sure im going to have to start dressing in a more…..suggestive look for Jacob. _

_Walking over to Walk-in Closet I find the perfect outfit that Aunt Alice got me two shopping sprees ago. It's a Black short-sleeved button down shirt with fake added wrinkles to add that ruffle effect. With it I wear a pair of dark skinny jeans, and pair of furry black boots and this really adorable Russian hat she found. _

_Tomorrow I will commence Operation: Seduce Jacob Black. _


	2. Chap2 Operation Seduce Jacob Black

**Chapter 2 Operation Seduce Jacob Black**

**(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING)**

Nessie POV:

Today I am starting my devious plan. I had Alice wake me up early in the morning to start getting ready. I already had my shower so now te real work begins.

I start by putting the clothes on that Alice had bought me. Now that that's done the real work begins. I start with my hair my curling it into big loose curls that artfully frame my face. I pull a couple of strands up with bobby pins just so it doesn't look too boring. Next is make- up. I put some light foundation and the basics on. Looking through my bad I find my smoky eye shadow and start my masterpiece. By the time im done I don't even recognize myself.

With the eye shadow I created the perfect smoky eyes look without overdoing. I applied a light pink lip gloss to my full lips to make them look perfect. There is no doubt Jake will be able to resist me now.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen I am met face to face with my father.

"where are you going looking like that Renesmee" he asked.

Uh oh I know what that look means. He looks determined to not let me go anywhere if he can help it; But right when I am about to say something Aunt Alice comes down the stairs smiling at me.

"I am taking her to see a play today and told her to dress up" Alice says winking at me. Alice is also dressed similar to me but in her own way.

I look at dad seeing if he will buy it. After a couple seconds of a hard staring match between Dad and Alice he finally gives in.

"ok you can go" he says. "But Alice I want you to stay by Alice the whole time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Daddy, Thanks so much" I said. And with that Alice hurried me outside to her car and in moments we were heading down to La Push.

**In the car:**

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Alice You just saved my butt" I sighed to her.

"No problem girly girl. I saw a vision two weeks ago about you doing this so I figured I would help you out" she said with that pixie smile on her face.

"so your going to help me out"I asked with hope showing all over my face.

"Well of course im going to help who else would. And plus this just means that I get to help you get ready and everything" she said excitedly.

And with that she turned on the radio and we rocked out the rest of the way to Keshas new album.

Minutes later we were pulling into Jakes Driveway and I was stepping out of the car.

"Thanks Alice" I said through the half opened door. "I really appreciate it".

"No problem chica doo Just call me when your ready to come home, and if anyone calls after 2 hours just say your shopping with me and if they ask to speak with just be creative"

And like that she was gone zooming back down the drive way.

Gosh dang have I told you I just LOVE the winter season. Sigh

Pulling my coat closer to me I turn around and walk up the stairs to place where the real work begins.

As I opened the door I was happily greeted my Jakes dog Kaito. Seeming as he is a pure blood Siberian Husky with beautiful black and white markings he nearly knocked me over!

"Hey Kaito" I said rubbing his ears.

Looking up I see a smiling Billy Black sipping coffee at the table.

"Well hello Nessie" he said smiling. "Get over here"

Hearing this I run over to him and give him the biggest hug ever. Billy always felt like another grandpa to me. He has been to all my school plays and every school concert I sung in.

"ah its good to see you kiddo. I missed you" he said

"But Billy its only been a week since I saw you last" I replied

"but for me that's a lifetime. Because for me all I get to listen to is that big baby of a werewolf complaining about how he wish he could spend more time with you than his old man" he said smiling.

"I don't know what your talking about" that sentence being said by a very hot tan looking shirtless god that was leaning casually in the doorway.

Not catching myself my jaw dropped to the floor. Ugh it should be illegal for him to have that body.

And good thing I wore this outfit for today cause I think if I hadn't he would have surely noticed me sitting there with my mouth open like a fish out of water. But no what I saw was HIS mouth wide open. I watched as I saw his head go from looking at my feet all the way up to my head and back again.

Smirking to myself I said "morning Jake do you like my new outfit" I twirled twice slowly giving him a view of everything.

"I uh um duh Yeah y-yes I like it. When did you get it" he stuttered out.

But before I could answer Billy cut in with "you guys better go somewhere out today cause if I have to deal with this all day I might as well bang my head against a wall"

Frowning Jake went to his room grabbed a shirt (to my dismay) and his keys to the Rabbit.

Stepping into the low seated car I pulled the door shut and started the heater.

"geez Nessie!" Jake said. "Are you trying to overheat me" he said turning the heater down a little.

"sorry I forgot but im not a werewolf that runs hot you know! I NEED the warmth" I said

Laughing he just replied with "well if you need a heater you could always just scoot closer to me" he said with a wink.

Ugh this is not how I planned this. If he keeps this up its going to be HIM seducing ME! I better start Plan B.

"hey Jake. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"I asked sweetly.

"uh no I don't, Why there anything you want to do?" he asked.

"ya I was wondering….i have never gone ice skating and Billy said you knew how to. Do you think maybe we could go today" I said looking up at him through my eyelashes a trick my mom taught me.

"Ya sure." He answered quickly. "We will just swing by Newtons and rent a pair of skates" he said.

"oh my gosh thank you Jake"

He laughed "you don't have to thank me Nessie I have been planning to do it anyway"

And with that Plan B was set in motion

**Sorry guys for the HUGE wait. I have been really busy with cheerleading lately. **

**I hope you haven't given up on the story from my long absence. **

**Anyways I hope you like it. **


	3. Chap3 Plan B

**Plan B Chapter 3**

**(I do NOT own anything)**

**Walking into the store I was immediately hit with the smell of fish and bait. The walls were covered with all sorts of camping equipment. Newton's is the best camping and sports store in town!...but its also the only one ;). Skipping up to the desk I see a kid that my mom went to school with back when she was human. His name is Mike Newton but I prefer to call him Isaac like Sir Isaac Newton. hehe ^_^**

**Skipping up to the counter with a smile I ask him where the Ice Skates are. Not looking up from reading what is probably a (porn magazine but with a National Geographic magazine cover) he points to a section in the corner. Sadly there are not a lot of skates to pick from. Looking over at Jake I see he has already decided on a very boyish looking black pair. Sighing in dismay I choose the plain white pair. We go up to the counter and sign a small rent form. **

"**Whats wrong Nessie?" Jake asks. He looks disappointed to see me already upset about something. Crap! Im suppose to be seducing him right now and instead he is worried about me not having a good time. So instead I say "No, Its nothing im just worried about how horrible your going to look compared to my gracefulness" I say with a smart a** smirk. I laugh as I watch his face turn into pure determination. "Or you being naturally HOTT you could just melt the ice all together. Hmmmm. Can wolves even ice skate?" **

"**All right its on Nessie! We will see who the better skater is!" he announces proudly. Getting into the car I lean over boldly to whisper in his ear.**

"**Well just bring it on " and I nipped his ear. I took satisfaction in watching his adam apple move in effort to swallow. Today has just begun and I am SO not going to let him win. After a couple seconds he was finally able to compose himself enough to drive us to his house and walk to his pond. **

**It's a cute area actually. Its not huge but its not average either. Esme helped design it. It cutely shaped with smooth and rough rocks surrounding the edge. Right now it looked like a little winter wonderland. **

**Sitting down on one of the rocks I begin changing into my ice skates which took like two seconds with vampire speed. Now here was the moment of truth. Taking a breath I carefully walk/slide onto the smooth glassy surface. At first it was a little hard figuring out how to stop and keep my balance but after awhile it just came naturally. Enjoying myself I completely forgot about Jake. I look over to see him just standing there with a weird look on his face. Skating like a pro I make my way over to him. **

"**Whats wrong?" I ask. He didn't answer immediately he just kept staring at me with this look that made my insides flutter.**

**Still not answering he made his way toward me taking one step at a time. Reaching me he puts one hand on the back of my head and through my hair. **

"**When did you grow up?" he asks quietly. Staring at him I just bite my lip and look down instead of answering him. He allowed that for no less than half a second.**

"**Please don't ever hide your face from me" he says. "You know I think its finally time I told you the truth" he said still looking in my eyes. **

"**What truth" I ask breathlessly. Even through my coat I start to notice through vampire skin that the temperature is dropping and im starting to shake. **

"**c'mon Ness, Lets go inside and warm up il start a fire and tell you the story". And with that he took my hand and led me back into the house. **

**READERS NOTE~**

**I am so sorry I have not been updating. I hop you guys enjoy this chapter and have not given up on me yet. **


End file.
